To Love a Psychopath
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: Lucius and Hermione have had purely physical relationship for the last week, but when Narcissa is due to arrive home, Hermione decides she won't be his any longer. LMHG


_(This is a romantic one-shot fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It is longer than the fanfics I normally write, but the storyline isn't brilliant sorry. Lucius is a little bit OOC I guess, but not too much._

_I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)_

Loving a psychopath

Hermione opened her eyes, stretched, yawned and rolled over, pulling the covers tightly around her.

"Good morning Mudblood." A silky, cold voice whispered in her ear.

"G'morning." Said Hermione, turning over and snuggling against the body of the person who'd just greeted her in such a derogatory fashion, a fashion she was used to.

"Sleep well?"

"Why, yes, thank you for asking." Said Hermione. She opened her eyes slightly and saw a pair of eyes watching her. A pair of cold, cruel grey eyes that belong to Lucius Malfoy; father of her enemy, famed death eater, an ex-prisoner of Azkaban and her lover for the last week. She smiled to herself and closed them again.

"Good." Said Lucius as he slid out of bed and got dressed. "Now get up, my wife will be back from her holiday in France any minute now."

"Your wife?!" said Hermione as her eyes snapped open. "You're still married to Narcissa!"

"Of course." Said Lucius as he tied his long, silvery hair back with a black ribbon. He picked his cane up, the cane which held his wand inside.

"But…but…we…you…I…we…but…" stuttered Hermione, unable to string a sentence together.

"But nothing. This last week has been night after night of animalistic, passionate, sometimes violent, always amazing sex and nothing more. You mean nothing to me Mudblood. I told you that at the very start of all this." Said Lucius as he walked over to the bed and yanked the green silk covers off of Hermione's naked body.

Hermione shrieked and tried to grab the sheets to cover herself.

"Oh don't be so childish, I've seen it all before." Said Lucius as his eyes scanned her body, from her lean legs, to her womanly hips, her small waist and flat stomach, her succulent large breasts, her lean arms, wrists and hands, her oval face, her sleek curly brown hair and her chocolate pools for eyes, her full red lips and the sweet blush covering her cheeks.

"I don't care. And I'm not a child!" exclaimed Hermione as she stood up off the bed and started pulling her discarded clothes back on. She searched around the room trying to find her knickers from the night before when Lucius had torn them off of her. He seemed to have a 'thing' for ruining her clothes.

"Then why are you behaving like one?" asked Lucius, smirking to himself as he watched Hermione storm around the room, pouting. She didn't look at him as he tried to get a rise out of her. He liked it best when she was angry. Lucius noticed her green knickers out of the corner of his eye. He strode over and picked them up and coughed loudly.

Hermione turned to look at him. He was holding out her underwear for her to take. She walked over and reached for them. He grabbed her wrist, and twisted it around her back quickly.

Hermione breathed heavily as Lucius held her against his body, his erection pressing into her lower back.

"You know, my dear Mudblood slave, I'd prefer it if you didn't wear these." Said Lucius. His breath brushed against Hermione's cheek as he lowered his head down to hers, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"And why should I do what you want?" said Hermione, sneering. She knew the truth, and was expecting it to fall from his lips. And it did.

"Because, Mudblood, you like obeying me. Why else would you and I have done everything we did the past week if you hadn't wanted to do exactly what I told you to do? Think about it, from the moment when we met at the Hogwarts Graduation, you've wanted to be my slave. I could see it in your eyes, all those months ago. And then, by a lucky chance, we met again only seven days ago. And you had wanted me, and I wanted you. My wife was away, so I took the chance. It isn't everyday I have a willing mudblood ready to do as I tell her, ready to bend over, accept me inside her, and have my whip crack against her soft, smooth skin. No, it isn't everyday I have someone willing to let me be their master" said Lucius as he stroked Hermione's brown curls. His arm gripped her tightly against him. Hermione felt herself getting turned on just hearing his voice.

"Let me go," Said Hermione finally. "Otherwise your wife might come home and find us like this." Lucius released Hermione. She turned to him. "The last week has been amazing, wonderful, orgasmic…but let me tell you now…you've rejected me, letting your beautifully sculpted pureblood wife back into your life, when you could have had me every day forever…but not anymore. I'll continue to love you, like I have the last few months, since seeing you in a new light on Graduation day when you, your son and your wife," Hermione spat the word wife out as if it were filthy, "were there and I suddenly noticed how amazingly handsome and powerful you were. It was your power that drew me to you. Although I knew you were a death eater, a madman, a sadistic psychopath…I couldn't get you out of my head. I stayed away for hours each night fantasising about the two of us together. And when we finally met again, I told you. I spilled all. I told you all the secrets I'd kept inside, about you and me together. You'd lapped them up like milk. I'd saw how my words affected you within seconds, and I that erection inside me. I whispered naughty things in your ears, enticing you, trying to get you to do exactly what I wanted you to do. And you did. You whisked us off to your manor and straight to the bedroom, where we are now, and where we have been nearly all week. We could have had that, could have had this, for a long time. But you've thrown it all away. You don't love your wife, you never have and you never will. I don't think you love me, I know you hated me, but I think you could have grown to love me as I love you. But that won't happen now. Lucius, I was your mudblood, was your slave, was no-one else's, and you were my powerful master. But now, we're just Hermione Granger, know-it-all witch training to be a medi-witch, and you, Lucius Malfoy, school governor again and a wealthy, powerful man in wizarding society. I'll leave now, and I doubt our paths will ever cross again, except maybe in the final war where we shall fight against each other on opposing sides, you on the dark, and I on the light. After that, you and your friends will fall, and goodness will be restored. I shall know then we will never meet again, for trust me, you and your fellow death eaters will be locked away in Azkaban, and don't you think for one minute I will come to visit you. You no longer have a hold over me Lucius."

"Oh, I don't think that is true." Said Lucius, interrupting Hermione's passionate speech. Lucius's lips lowered onto her neck, kissing softly, biting gently. Hermione moaned. Lucius grinned against her skin.

"Oh but it is Lucius." Said Hermione eventually as she pulled away. "I won't ever be returning to you. You have your wife now, and your precious son, but you don't have me. You had me, but notice I use the word had. This past week I've been yours, and you've known it. I've allowed you to hit me, hurt me, call me names…all because you wanted to, and I enjoyed you having that power over me. But that power is broken. I'm leaving now Lucius, because your wife arrives soon, but know that you'll never be happy together because you'll never have the happiness we had."

Hermione broke free of Lucius's grasp. He had been holding her waist with his strong arms. She walked to the door of the bedroom, out into the corridor, down to the entrance hall and out onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor. She turned back to the house and saw Lucius standing in a window. She smiled and waved. He didn't smile back, but looked rather upset instead. He left the window and she turned to leave when she felt arms enveloping her. She turned her head to find Lucius standing behind her, his erection no longer there.

"Don't leave." He begged. Hermione was surprised.

"I have to." Said Hermione as she tugged away. She looked back at Lucius. The sunlight lit him up in an almost heavenly manner, and for a moment, she didn't want to leave. Sternly, she told herself she had to. "This week was fun, but I do have a life to return to…friends, family, and an education. I have to leave. You didn't want me anyway. I was only your toy, your thing to play with, to hurt in a sadistic manner. There wasn't love, but I hoped there would be one day. You ruined that hope this morning with the news of your wife's return."

Lucius looked down, angry at himself for mentioning it. Hermione reached up and stroked his chin in an affectionate manner, and Lucius didn't flinch at a mudblood touching his skin. He'd gotten used to it over the week. Besides, she was his mudblood.

"Goodbye my master. You're a psychopath but I'll love you always." She kissed his cheek where her hand had been moments before. Then with a twirl she apparated away. Lucius was left alone, his heart broken by the one witch he'd hated most. Narcissa arrived, went to greet her husband, and was very surprised when he scowled at her and walked away.

They were magically divorced the next day, but Hermione and Lucius never did cross paths again. Hermione was murdered three days later by one of Voldemort's followers. SoLucius never had the chance to tell her he loved her back. She was his mudblood slave and he was her psychopath master. Always.


End file.
